Happy Birthday
by Sasune
Summary: OneShot. Naruto's 15th birthday roles around and he goes to tell his team but Sakura's bad mood makes him feel a bit depressed so he wanders into the surrounding wood for a small walk while Kakashi isn't there. SasuNaru


_Kidie: Heyo all!!!!  
Vanessa: She just ate Raisin Bran with strawberries...  
Kidie: Welcome to my first ever joke show!  
Vanessa: Um...koi...this is your Naruto ficcie...  
Kidie: ... -'' oh ya...tee hee  
Rei and Kai: walk very slowly into the room  
Rei: Are we late?? Yawn  
Kidie: only by a few words -  
Kai: What sugar-loaded substance is she on today?  
Vanessa: Just Strawberry Raisin Bran.  
Rei: Can I have some??????????????????  
Kidie: Nope, meeza ate it alls!!  
Kai: Why are we here?  
Vanessa: Kidie's first Naruto ficcie squeals  
Kai: Good night the- glomped by Kidie  
Kidie: Don't leave me!!! Starts crying  
Kai: ...uh...looks at Vanessa  
Vanessa: detaches Kidie from Kai Sorry about that...she is being very emotional...after all; this is her first Naruto ficcie.  
Rei: Awww, congrats Kidie!  
Kidie: Now on with the ficcie! Oh... and I unfortunately do not own Naruto or Sasuke and Naruto would be a couple already as well as Kakashi and Iruka!!! I would also put Sakura and Ino together -_  
  
_:: Inspired by ThestralPhaelis' story 'Just Right' ::_  
  
_Rating: PG  
Pairing(s): Main SasuNaru. Slight KakaIru and SakuIno  
Warnings: Swearing, yaoi (male/male relationships), yuri (female/female)  
Summary: Naruto's 15th birthday roles around and he goes to tell his team but Sakura's bad mood makes him feel a bit depressed so he wanders into the surrounding wood for a small walk while Kakashi isn't there. What happens when Naruto doesn't return and he ends up at the hospital?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I don't see the point of this, it's a fan fiction site!! I'm not gaining money, just fame - Please keep your lawyers away, I'm too young to be in court!_  
  
**Happy Birthday**  
  
A certain blonde ran energetically outside his house, breathing in the fresh air. Today was his 15th birthday. Every year on Naruto's birthday, Iruka would take him shopping and end the day with a ramen supper. This was the only thing that would keep the kitsune's spirit up.  
Naruto ran excitedly to the location in which Kakashi told them they would be training today. Sakura and Sasuke were already there. Sakura was polishing up her shurikens and kunai while Sasuke stood against a tree, arms crossed and brows knit together in thought.  
"Oi! Sakura, guess what day it is today!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.  
"Not right now Naruto, can't you see I am busy?" Sakura groaned, she had gotten into an argument this morning with Ino.  
Naruto sighed and decided to take a walk while Kakashi-sensei wasn't around. He had gotten over Sakura already; he didn't like her that was anymore. He realized this only a few weeks ago, but found another thing wrong with him as well.  
'I wonder if Sasuke knows it is my birthday...probably not. I have never told the team before...' Naruto sighed and decided to head back to the group in case Kakashi arrived.  
If Naruto had been paying attention to the path instead of sighing mentally over and over he would have noticed he had went off course.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura were waiting patiently when the familiar poof was heard nearby and they heard their sensei's voice.  
"I'm sorry I'm late but I had to rescue and old lady-" Kakashi stopped there when he noticed that the energetic blonde wasn't there like usual. "Where is Naruto?"  
"He left a while ago towards the wood, I thought he would have come back already," Sakura said as she looked around. Sasuke finally opened his eyes and looked over at their sensei.  
"He hasn't returned since?" Kakashi asked, hand at his masked chin in thought.  
"No," Sakura shook her head, now beginning to worry about the blonde kitsune.  
"We better go look for him, it will be part of our training for today," Kakashi said before running toward the wood. "Return in 30 minutes if you can't find him. Mark your way with anything you want".  
  
"Where? Where am I?" Naruto reached up to his throbbing head, moaning in pain. His eyes adjusted slowly to his forest surrounding. He had remembered walking then tripping and hitting his head off something hard, he was knocked unconscious after that.  
He pulled his hand away when he realized his and was wet, it was covered in blood. He pulled himself over to a small pond nearby and saw that there was a deep gash over his left temple, which was bleeding rather harshly, but not life-threateningly. He washed his blood-covered hand and splashed some water on his face, helping him stay awake. He knew it was dangerous for him to sleep now, a voice inside was telling him this.  
'Don't fall asleep Naruto, hold on. You must not fall asleep, your life could be in danger if you do," the voice whispered in his mind.  
'I can't stay awake for much longer...Sasuke..." Naruto whispered the last part out loud, secretly hoping the mysterious Uchiha would find him, soon.

Sasuke crept quietly through the wood. He had thought many times that Naruto may just be trying to get them all worried but then the image of Naruto passed out or hurt would come into his mind. He thought he was hearing things when he suddenly heard his name in a low whisper, barely audible to his ears.  
He crept closer and soon saw the orange vest of the blonde kitsune, but something was wrong. "Naruto?"  
Naruto turned around and smiled when he saw the Uchiha boy, but it was too late, he had used up all his energy. "Sorry Sasuke...so tired," Naruto's eyes closed and his body fell limp to the forest floor.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he ran toward the blonde's slightly pale body. He pulled the unconscious boy to his chest, hugging the boy as tears ran down his cheeks. His eyes then caught the deep gash that ran across the boy's temple. 'Kuso!'  
Sasuke held the boy bridal-style in his arms as he ran through the wood, following the slashes he had made in a few trees using his kunai. He soon found himself at the spot where Kakashi and Sakura now stood; looking over at the very pale blonde whose forehead was caked in blood, both wet and dry.  
"Naruto!" Sakura cried as she ran over to check on her hurt teammate, but Kakashi got there faster.  
"We better get him to a hospital fast, he may not live much longer or he could fall into a coma," Kakashi said, stretching his arms out to Sasuke.  
Sasuke nodded and handed the boy to Kakashi who disappeared as soon the blonde was in his arms.  
"Let's go Sakura," Sasuke took off towards the hospital, hoping the blonde would survive and be okay.  
Sakura followed behind, also hoping for the safety of their blonde teammate.  
  
Sasuke soon found himself on the ground after running into something, or someone. He looked up at see a worried Iruka who quickly offered his hand to the fallen Uchiha.  
"Have you two seen Naruto? I was going to take him shopping for his birthday present but he wasn't home," Iruka sighed sadly, wondering where the blonde boy could be.  
"It's Naruto's birthday today?" Sakura gasped, her hand moving to her mouth in surprise.  
"Yes, didn't he ever tell you? He is turning 15 today," Iruka explained, slightly surprised that the blonde's team did not yet know of his birthday. "But can you tell me where I can find Naruto?"  
"He's at the hospital, I found him in the wood, a deep gash to his left temple," Sasuke explained, trying hiding all emotion from his voice and face, but it wasn't working too well for both Iruka and Sakura could tell the Uchiha was worried.  
"Oh my, Naruto!" Iruka took off towards the hospital, Sasuke and Sakura following close behind.  
  
The door was throw open rather harshly as Iruka came storming into the hospital room, panting heavily. "How is he?"  
"He is fine for the moment, he did lose a lot of blood though. I think the only thing that kept him alive was the fox-demon inside," Kakashi explained as the Iruka grasped Naruto's hand with his own.  
"Poor Naruto, he ends up hospitalized on his birthday," Iruka cried. He didn't protest when the silver-haired jounin hugged him.  
Iruka let go of Naruto's hand and allowed the jounin to take him out of the room for a snack. Nodding to Sakura that she could visit her teammate  
Sakura placed her hand on the slightly pale skin of Naruto's cheek. "I'm sorry I was so mean, I hope you can forgive me," she stroked his cheek and smiled as a smiled graced his lips as well. "I had given up on Sasuke a few weeks ago, it upset me slightly that Sasuke once again had declined a date and Ino had been there for me. She's been there for me and I realize I have fallen for her. I also noticed how much Sasuke cares for you, that is why you have to make it through, for Sasuke".  
She left the room and nodded to Sasuke as she walked through the door, allowing Sasuke to visit his teammate.  
Sasuke walked into the room and sat in the chair beside the bed of his unconscious teammate, his hand resting on the others. "I'm sorry all this happened to you Naruto. Just recently I found out why I always watched over you, argued with you constantly, competed with you, and saved your life even while mine was at risk. I love you Naruto-chan, please come back to me," Sasuke cried at the boy's side.  
"And I love you too Sasuke," a small whisper came from the blonde's lips. Sasuke pulled away from the boy's side to see Naruto's smiling face.  
"You're okay," Sasuke cried, hugging the blonde so gently and lovingly.  
"Of course, I had to. I couldn't leave without telling you how much I love you," Naruto grinned, hugging back.  
"Happy birthday Naruto-chan," Sasuke said with a smile gracing his lips.  
"You made is the happiest of all," Naruto said, tears of happiness running down his cheeks, this was truly the best birthday ever.  
  
_Kidie: What did you all think? I personally think Sasuke is so OOC but oh well, it's my story...right?  
Vanessa: Right, you should write more Naruto ficcies koishii.  
Kidie: Maybe later, for now I must rest for my Gr9 Geography Exam is tomorrow...eep.  
Vanessa: You'll do great.  
Kidie: C-ya later SasuNaru fans! Don't forget to review, it's your support that keeps me happy and from losing hope. Ja ne!_


End file.
